


What Does the Fox Say?

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Injury, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Ciel, Writer!Sebastian, fox!ciel, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian heads out to the woods to look for inspiration and ends up finding something much more.





	What Does the Fox Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Summer Sebaciel Week. Please comment and kudo, thank you for reading!   
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
> Or twitter for art: @CielPansyhive

The changing leaves rustled in the breeze, some falling to the ground in a wave of amber, marigold, burnt oranges, and vermillion. There was a chill to the crisp October air, already setting a slight ache into Sebastian’s bones. He sighed and killed the engine of his beat up car. He was thankful it had made the whole journey out to the countryside. It needed multiple repairs, but that had to wait. He had more important matters to attend to, like finding some inspiration. He grabbed his laptop bag from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. He shivered when the wind hit his face.

“Of all times the temperature decided to drop,” he muttered. He shuffled towards the cabin, isolated from most civilization. Perfect, there was nothing to distract him. It was his family’s property. They would vacation in the summer when he and his siblings were younger, but the last time it was used was for a big family Christmas party. Most of the kids were old enough that they didn’t believe in Santa anymore and most of the adults indulged in too much egg nog. Still it was a fond memory, one of the last times the family had all got together.

 He barely saw his older sisters anymore, both moved far away and had their own families. All his younger cousins were in college, busy getting their own careers started. Not that he had much free time himself to visit anyways. They always made promises to one day all meet at the cabin at least for a weekend, knowing it wasn’t likely to happen. None of them had used the cabin in years, so naturally when someone suggested Sebastian go somewhere quiet to work on his novel; he packed up and set for it. He only brought the essentials, writing material, clothes, food, and the like. He unlocked the door and was greeted with more bitterly cold air.

“Fucking freezing in here,” he set down his bag and switched on the lights. He scanned the living room for firewood, the fireplace only held ashes. He rolled his eyes and stomped back outside. “I sure hope there’s still a stash out back, I’m not going back into town on my first day.” He decided to unload the trunk of his car before starting his search. He wanted everything in place in case he did have to go to the market after all. He only scheduled being at the cabin for a month so he had to make everyday count, hell every hour.

After everything was set in place he headed towards the back of the cabin. A loud howl broke through the deafening country silence. He sprinted towards the noise to find a young man caught in an animal trap. His foot was at an angle, partially caught, as well as his leg. He was struggling frantically, growling, and naked.

“Whoa, calm down dude,” Sebastian slowly lowered himself to the man’s level as not to startle him. “Look you’re probably on a bad trip right? Doing acid in the forest and finding enlightenment or some shit?” The man looked at Sebastian through his long grey fringe. “I’m not judging you,” Sebastian defended. “I want to help, just let me help you okay?” The man stopped struggling a little and Sebastian took it as a sign he could set him free. He pushed on the sides of the trap and the metal popped open. The man slowly slid his damaged limb out. “Shit that looks bad, we should get you to the hospital. I have some clothes you can borrow, though you’d probably be swimming in them.” He looked over the small, thin frame of the mysterious man. He could count every rib with each inhale, he was downright bony. “You must be freezing, I’ll uh,” he looked around trying to decide if it was safe to bring a potentially strung out stranger into his temporary home. “Fuck, I can’t leave you out here, is it okay if I carry you?” The man just stared at him, shivering.

 It was when Sebastian reached for him he noticed something odd. He was so concerned with helping him. He somehow missed the little grey ears on the top of his head, even more so, the big fluffy grey tail twitching behind him. The tail looked to be the same length as his legs, mostly the same grey as his ears and hair, but tipped white. Sebastian reached to touch one of the little ears and it twitched away as soon as he brushed it.

“What are you? Is this real?” He grabbed for an ear again and massaged the soft fur. The man just sat there with a confused look on his face. “Okay let’s get you inside and warmed up, uh whatever you are.” He scooped up the man, who let out a little mew but otherwise was quiet and compliant. Sebastian sat him down on the couch and ran to grab the first aid kit, a flannel, and a warm blanket. He held up the flannel, “You don’t know what this is, do you?” He shoved the man’s arms through the holes and buttoned up the shirt for him. The end of the flannel hit at his knees and the arms flapped over his hands. “Sorry, told you it would be big,” Sebastian chuckled. He sat on the floor and lifted the injured leg in his lap. The man yowled and tried to move his foot towards himself, his whole body shaking. “I’m sorry!” Sebastian gently lowed the foot back into his lap. “You don’t want this to get infected.” He scrubbed away any dirt and dry blood with a warm rag before pouring some peroxide over the wounds. The man struggled but Sebastian held firm and wrapped gauze around the foot and up the leg. “There all better, I don’t think anything’s broken but I can’t be sure,” he sighed and looked up at the strange man. “I’m not sure what they’d do if I were to take you to a hospital anyways.” The man tilted his head as if trying to understand him. His hair moved, showing his full face for the first time.

“Whoa, what’s that?” Sebastian cradled the man’s face in one hand and brushed his hair back with the other. One eye was a brilliant sapphire, framed by long dark lashes. The other was a pale sky blue, unseeing. The eyelids surrounding it were jagged. Multiple little scars littered that side of his face, his jaw, cheek, even up to his forehead. This close he could see a few tiny notches taken out of one of the ears. “What happened to you?” He instinctively began patting the soft grey hair like trying to comfort a cat. It must have worked because the man looked relaxed and if Sebastian wasn’t mistaken he heard a low purr coming from him. He draped a blanket around the man’s small shoulders and gave a smile. “Try to warm up okay? I’m just going to get some firewood, I’ll be right back.” He hurried as fast as he could, tripping over his own feet to get out the door. _What am I going to do? I have to take care of him, whatever…no whoever he is. At least until he’s healed, then what? Release him back in the wild? He’s so skinny and winter will be here soon enough. It’s only me out here. I’ll keep him for the month. By then I’ll have my decision._ He gathered as much firewood as he could carry and brought it into the cabin. He was relieved to see the man had enough sense to stay wrapped up on the couch.

Sebastian got the fire started and set a large pile of wood next to the fireplace. _The more I keep my eye on him, the better. He is like a wild creature after all._ He awkwardly stood in front of the man and tried to think of what to say. “You don’t talk do you?” he scratched the back of his neck. “Well this is going to be difficult. Are you hungry? Uhh…” he pointed to his mouth and rubbed his stomach. “I feel stupid.” The man mimicked Sebastian and nodded enthusiastically, his tail thumped against the couch excitedly. “Oh good, that worked,” he chuckled. He moved towards the kitchen when the other tried standing up. “Oh no, no, no! You stay here!” he tried pushing him back onto the couch but the man insisted on trying to stand. “Okay, what if I carry you to the kitchen?” Sebastian held his arms out and the man hopped into his embrace like he belonged there. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and chirped. “Okay, I’ll take it that means thank you,” Sebastian brought him to the dining table and sat him in one of the wooden chairs. “Now don’t get up okay? I’m only going to the refrigerator,” he backed away keeping an eye on his guest. He pulled out a bag full of vegetables and set two plates. He chopped some vegetables sloppily and tore some leaves quickly. Once the food was nearly spilling off the plates he brought them to the table, along with forks. He wasn’t sure the man knew how to use a fork, but he thought he’d offer one anyways. The man stared at his plate while Sebastian settled into his seat. He picked up his fork and started eating his salad. He smiled as the taste of fresh tomato and leafy greens burst in his mouth. _I’ll have to pick up a lot more from the market if I’m to feed us both._

The young man batted at the cherry tomatoes like they could bite him. A couple rolled off his plate and onto the floor. He watched Sebastian eat and reluctantly picked up a dark green leaf and sniffed it. A look of horror crossed his face. “It’s kale, it’s good for you. By the looks of it you need as much nutrition as you can get.” He scowled but took a large chunk out of the leaf. He instantly started gagging and spit out the barely chewed piece.

“Ack!” he frantically licked at his small hand to get the taste out of his mouth. His grey ears pinned flat to his head.

“It’s a little bitter, but it’s not that bad,” Sebastian grumbled. “Try a tomato, they’re sweeter,” he picked up one and popped it in his mouth. “See? They’re good.” He looked skeptical but followed Sebastian’s lead and tried a tomato. As soon as he bit into it he coughed and brought a hand to his throat. Red chucks splattered onto the table and dribbled down his chin. “Oh come on, you’re a bit of a drama queen aren’t you?” When he was done coughing he shoved the plate off the table and crossed his arms. The plate shattered into a few pieces and vegetables decorated the floor. Sebastian groaned in frustration and stood up. “I take it you don’t care for vegetables.”

Sebastian picked up what he could with his bare hands and threw it in the trash. _Had I known he would hate this so much I wouldn’t have loaded up his plate._ He got a towel and wiped up the rest of the mess, muttering under his breath. He looked up at the fussy little man. “Well what do you eat?” he rose and put his hands on his hips. They glared at each other in silence. Finally Sebastian broke, “well I can’t let you starve. You’re too thin already,” he looked at the food on the counter. He wasn’t sure what the man liked and he didn’t want to waste any more food than he had to. He picked up a chocolate granola bar and unwrapped it. He held it out to the man expecting him to take it; instead the man just leaned in and took a bite.

“Mmm!” he smiled and took another bite, a fang almost nipped Sebastian’s finger. Sebastian laughed and as soon as the man finished the granola bar, he brought the whole box over.

“Here, eat as many as you want, I’m just glad we found something you like,” he sat back down and continued eating his salad. “You’re a picky eater for a wild, well whatever you are. I had a cat that was a lot like you when I was little. She was a fussy little thing, Ciel,” he smiled. “You know, I need to call you something. It’s not like you can tell me your name. I think Ciel suits you.” The man looked up; crumbs stuck to the corners of his mouth, and tilted his head. “Do you like that? Do you want to be called Ciel?” Sebastian finished his food and Ciel emptied the granola box and pawed at it. “I’ll get you more tomorrow, looks like I’ll be going into town anyways.” As he neared Ciel, Ciel stuck his arms out, expecting to be carried. He lifted him up and Ciel nuzzled into his neck, his soft ears tickling Sebastian’s throat. His little hands kneaded Sebastian’s shoulders, needle-like claws poked through and stuck to Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian ruffled the mop of grey locks and scratched at Ciel’s ears. “Now I really need to get some work done, you can just rest,” he plopped Ciel back on the couch.

He removed his laptop from his bag, plugged the charger to an outlet, and connected it. He sat down next to Ciel and powered on his laptop. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped Ciel up in it again. Ciel leaned against him and butted his head against Sebastian’s arm.

“What? Do you need something?” He crawled into Sebastian’s lap and stared at him. His tail hit various keys and his body blocked Sebastian’s view. “What?” Ciel pushed his face closer to Sebastian’s. This close he felt like even the dead, pale eye was staring through him. That Ciel was taking the very breath out of him. His curiosity made him reach out a hand and gently touch the scars on Ciel’s cheek. The pink skin was smooth despite its rough appearance. Ciel smiled and leaned into the touch. He wiggled around on Sebastian, the shirt hiking up with every movement. Sebastian blushed and placed his hands on Ciel’s hips to keep him still.

“I’d rather if you kept still,” he spoke tight lipped. “You’re distracting enough,” he tried shove Ciel off of his lap but Ciel refused to budge. Ciel leaned in and nipped little marks onto Sebastian’s neck. “Okay, I think that’s enough…” Ciel nuzzled into his neck purring and letting out high pitched whines. Ciel grabbed one of Sebastian’s hands and moved it closer to the base of his tail. Sebastian’s hand felt something wet and his eyes went wide. “Oh your tail is hurt?” he pulled his hand away surprised to see there was no blood. He grasped the fluffy appendage and searched over it for wounds. Ciel chirped and his little claws started shredding Sebastian’s shirt.

“I uh-I guess I have to take a look…umm by your tail…” Sebastian’s whole face was rosy. _This whole thing is bizarre. If I can’t come up with a fresh idea maybe I can just write about this. It’s not like anyone would believe me._ He grabbed Ciel by his thin waist and slowly tried to turn him. Ciel complied as soon as he realized he wasn’t going to be shoved off Sebastian’s lap. Ciel arched his back and pushed his hips into Sebastian. _If I didn’t know any better I’d swear this creature is trying to give me a lap dance._ He moved the grey tail side to side, it was damp but not with red. He gulped as he moved the tail out of the way. _Oh, he has a really cute ass. No! Don’t be a creep, don’t be a creep!_ He found the source of wetness, it was dripping out of Ciel’s hole and running down his slim thighs. “Oh!” Sebastian dropped the tail at record speed. “Yo-you’re in heat aren’t you?”

Ciel mewled and rut his hips back. _I’ll take that as a yes._ He carried Ciel to his bedroom. He wasn’t sure what Ciel was saying but he was making a ton of chattering noises. He set him gently on the bed and gathered up as many blankets he could find. He set them up like a little nest and smiled at his work.

“Okay, so you ride out this an-and I’ll be back to check on you in a couple hours,” Sebastian tried to leave but Ciel’s hand shot out to stop him. “I’m sorry I don’t know what else I can do for you.” Ciel groaned and pulled roughly on Sebastian’s hand. “Me? You want me here?” Ciel howled and tears threatened to fall from his mismatched eyes. “Okay, I’ll stay.” Sebastian laid down and Ciel hopped on him in an instant. He clawed at Sebastian’s clothes and the oversized shirt on himself. Sebastian stripped them both, more than a little embarrassed. _Is this really happening? Am I really going to do this?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Ciel sliding his rump up and down his cock. _Fuck, looks like it._ Slick coated him the more Ciel moved. Ciel lined himself up and sunk himself down on Sebastian’s thick cock. He gasped and moaned, it was the most human sound he had made.  Sebastian’s hands found their way to Ciel’s hips and helped him roll them. “Is-is this helping?”

“Mmm,” Ciel’s fangs caught on his full bottom lip. He raked his little claws down Sebastian’s chest, leaving red trails in their wake. His ears twitched and tail thrashed as he found a rhythm. Sebastian grasped Ciel’s length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Ciel howled and fell forward instantly nuzzling Sebastian’s chest.

“You okay?” he panted. Ciel answered by biting hard near Sebastian’s clavicle and painting their stomachs white. “F-uck,” he gripped the fluffy grey hair as he rode out his own orgasm. He heard Ciel purring as he calmed his breathing. “That help?” his eyes started drifting closed. He fell asleep, the strange creature still snuggled against him. 

Sebastian woke to the sound of a young man’s voice. It was soft and pleasant but unrecognizable.

“I hope you don’t just fuck anything that ends up on your land,” Ciel spoke. Sebastian bolted upright and stared at Ciel. “You don’t do you?”

“Yo-you’re talking?” Ciel raised an eyebrow. “You can talk?”

“I always could, you just couldn’t understand me. But now that we’re mates-“

“Mates?!” his eyes widened. Ciel’s ears flattened and he pouted his reddened lips.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m the one who ended up with a mate that’s a lousy hunter-“

“I’m a vegetarian,” Sebastian defended.

“Like I said, lousy hunter and biologically incompatible.”

“What?”

“You can’t give me kits,” Ciel rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

“Kits!?”

“However…you saved me, sheltered me, and even mated with me despite…” he gestured at his face, “my appearance.” Sebastian grabbed his small hand.

“I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. But what happened to you? Those scars look-“

“Hideous?” Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I was going to say painful,” he brushed a grey strand back so he could see more of Ciel’s face.

“It was,” he nodded. “Years ago, I lived in the more heavily wooded area. One day as it was getting darker, a group of hunters chased after me. I was so turned around and lost, I must have got close to the humans’ territory in my confusion. I wasn’t paying attention, kept looking over my shoulder to see if they followed me. I fell and got tangled in a fence with spikes.”

“Barbed wire?” Ciel nodded.

“The more I struggled it seemed like I became more trapped, I could hear their footsteps closing in. I just had to try to rip myself free, I did but…” his lip quivered. “It left me like this, I hoped that when my eye healed I could still see out of it…but it was scratched so deep…”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian pulled him into his lap. “You’re safe now, I won’t let anything like that happen again.”

“Is this your den?” Ciel melted into him. “It’s very nice.”

“This is my temporary home,” he scratched at Ciel’s ear. “Your home is out there isn’t it?” Ciel nodded. “I guess your new home is with me then, if we’re mates after all.” Ciel’s tail thumped excitedly.

“You are a good mate,” Ciel nipped at his neck. “Now tend to me mate,” he demanded.

“What?” Ciel shoved Sebastian back down on the bed and ground his hips into him.

“You might not be able to give me kits, but that doesn’t mean we should stop trying.” Sebastian sighed.

“I’m not going to get any writing done am I?”

“Not likely.”


End file.
